Un Mal Día
by The ZOOM
Summary: Lo que se suponía que hoy Seria un gran cumpleaños para sus hijos termina volviéndose uno de los peores días Para Ash y Serena por si fuera poco son inculpados Ash tratara de buscar venganza pero en el camino se da cuenta que es algo imposible.


…Se suponía que hoy Sería un gran día… para todos hoy, mis 2 hijos cumplirían 10 años se suponía que Sería un gran día para mis hijos y nuestro, comenzaría

Mañana su aventura por el mundo junto a su nuevo Pokémon, hoy tendría que ser un gran día mío y como de mi esposa Serena… pero todo se convirtió en un

Jamás olvidaremos.

Oye Serena ¿Estas segura de hacerlo hoy? – Pregunto Ash a su esposa de cierto asunto.

Si yo estoy totalmente segura, debe ser hoy – Dijo Serena convenciendo a Ash.

Tienes razón, ellos se irán mañana temprano – Dijo Ash sabiendo que ya cumplían 10 años sus hijos mayores.

Pero ¿Cómo los sacamos de la casa para preparar todo? – Pregunto Serena una vez más a su esposo.

Tranquila, ya tengo una idea – Dijo Ash que de inmediato ejecuto su plan.

Entonces Ash bajo para hablar con sus hijos.

Ashley, Red ¿Me pueden hacer un favor? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Si papá ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo Red a su padre.

Su mamá necesita que le compren unas cosas, así que vayan a la tienda a comprarlas ¿Pueden? – Dijo Ash dándole la lista de unos víveres a sus hijos.

Si papi, cuenta con nosotros – Dijo Ashley sonriéndole a su papá.

Bueno, ahora vayan hijos – Dijo Ash.

En eso los hermanos salieron de la casa a prisa para ir a comprar lo de la lista. Mientras de vuelta en casa Ash y Serena se apuraron a arreglar y preparar todo

Cumpleaños de sus hijos mellizos, como la comida que Serena les prepararía, el pastel y esas cosas.

Volviendo con los hermanos ya casi tenían todo, pero les faltaba una cosa en la lista y era lo más difícil de encontrar, así que fueron a 6 tiendas hasta que fina

Encontraron. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya casi anochecía.

¡Cielos! ¡Ya va anochecer! – Dijo Ashley quejándose por el tiempo perdido.

Cálmate hermanita, además ya tenemos todo – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Sí, pero nos tardamos mucho, ojala que mami y papi no se enojen con nosotros – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Tranquila, solo les diremos que no había lo que quería mamá y fuimos a varias tiendas hasta encontrarlo – Dijo Red.

Tienes razón, bueno… ¡Ditto el ultimo que llegue a casa! – Dijo Ashley comenzando a correr, mientras que Red le hablo.

¡Espérate! ¡No vayas tan rápido Ashley! – Dijo Red tratando de seguirle el paso a su veloz hermana.

Eres tan lento Onii-Chan, así jamás me alcanzaras – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Ya después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa donde vieron que las luces estaban apagadas.

Oye Onii-Chan, las luces están apagadas ¿Acaso no hay nadie en casa? – Dijo Ashley al ver las luces de la casa apagadas y al no ver a nadie ahí.

Si esto es extraño, será mejor que entremos a ver – Dijo Red entrando en la casa, Ashley estaba detrás de él, mientras el abría la puerta de su casa -¿Hola? ¿

– Dijo Red entrando en casa con Ashley detrás de él.

¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Están en casa? – Dijo Ashley llamando a sus familiares.

En ese momento las luces se encienden de golpe y ahí salen sus padres.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que sorprendieron a los mellizos.

¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Red al no entender lo que pasaba.

Oigan ¿Qué celebramos? – Pregunto Ashley a su familia.

Pues ¿Qué no es obvio? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Celebramos su décimo cumpleaños – Dijo Serena revelando el motivo de la celebración.

¿Nuestro cumpleaños? – Pregunto Ashley al no comprender lo que pasaba.

Pero si nuestro cumpleaños es mañana – Dijo Red.

Por eso mismo, como mañana ya van a salir en su viaje Pokémon; que mejor que celebrarlos antes que se fueran, mejor les celebramos de una vez – Dijo Ash

Ya entiendo, si eso es mejor – Dijo Red entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Si, además ya mañana es algo muy importante para nosotros – Dijo Ashley.

Bueno ya es la hora de la celebración, vamos al comedor – Dijo Ash hablándole a sus hijos los demás no tardaran en venir.

Pero en eso alguien toca el timbre.

Wow no pensé que llegaran tan pronto –Dijo Ash por la puntualidad de sus amigos.

Espera Ash yo abriré seguro será Gary con su esposa e hija. – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Pero al momento de abrir es recibida por fuerte golpe que es mandado 2 metros atrás.

¡MAMÁ! ¡SERENA! –Dijeron tanto los 2 hijos como el esposo.

TU… ¡Serás un maldito! –Exclamaba furioso Ash al tipo que se atrevió a golpear a su esposa.

Pero rápida mente Ash fue sometido por aquel tipo.

Muy bien…vengan ustedes 2 pequeños aquí. – Decía aquel tipo de aspecto demoniaco mirando con malicia a los 2 pequeños

Hermana vamos corre…– Decía Red a su hermana pero fueron atrapados rápidos por el sujeto.

No tan rápido mocosos de mierda… tengo algo especial para ustedes 2

Suéltanos no nos hagas nada. – Decía Ashley con miedo intentando ella y su hermano zafarse de aquel sujeto.

Vengan sus padres tienen que estar presentes para esto. –dijo aquel tipo con un tono Serio en su vos.

Ya pasados varios minutos Ash y Serena despiertan amarrados a 2 sillas mientras tenían a sus 2 hijos en frente de ellos.

¡RED! ¡ASHLEY! –Exclamaban ambos al ver en la misma situación a sus hijos.

Mamá…Papá… tenemos miedo– expresaban ambos niños a sus padres.

Bien…me alegra que se despertaran a tiempo. –Decía aquel tipo burlándose.

¡Seas quien Seas no te atrevas hacerle nada a mis hijos! –expresaba con ira Ash aquel sujeto con aspecto demoniaco.

Parece que no me recuerdas…en fin a lo que iba. –Decía aquel tipo creando un par de dagas de la nada.

Hoy vengo Señor, y Señora Ketchum, a mostrarles un punto importante. Decía aquel tipo acercándose al matrimonio Ketchum.

Que…que vas hacer con eso. –Decía aterrada Serena.

Alégate de mi esposa bastardo. – Expresaba Ira y miedo Ash.

Ser padre te ha vuelto un cobarde y débil Ash, Lo mismo va para ti Serena. – Decía aquel tipo que iba junto a los a los hijos de ambos.

¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS TE LO SUPLICO! ¡MATAME AMI MEJOR! – Decía Desesperaba Serena a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

¡NO LO HAGAS MAMA! – Gritaban de miedo ambos niños

Hoy veras como sus 2 mejores frutos mueren ante sus ojos para probarles que solo son igual a mí.

Por favor no lo hagas te daré lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño a nuestros hijos te imploro. –Decía un desesperado Ash.

Por favor papá no hagas nada todo se arreglara. –Decía un asustado Red tratando de ser positivo

Oniichan-tiene razón esto ya acabara y olvidaremos este mal rato. –Decía una asustada Ashley tratando de imitar a su hermano.

Ustedes 2 aun no me creen que son lo mismo que yo, entonces hare que me crean de verdad.

No se preocupen mamá y papá estaremos bien nada nos parara. –Decían Ashley y Red al mismo tiempo.

Hijos…–Decía una desesperada Serena apunto del llanto.

Por favor no. –suplicaba un igual desesperado Ash.

Y ESTO LOS HARA IGUAL QUE ¡YO! –Dijo por ultimo aquel tipo acercando 2 dagas para quitarles la vida a los jóvenes Ketchum.

Recuerden que siempre los amar-fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de perder la vida.

¡NOOOO! –Grito de horror mientras e salían lagrimas a montón al ver como sus 2 hijos perdían la vida frente a ella y Ash.

Ash al ver tal escena quedo petrificado no sabía qué hacer no podía gritar o llorar solo quedo en shock al ver como morían 2 hijos frente a él.

Mientras aquel maldito se limitó a tomar varia sangre de ambos infantes y escribir en la pared "El Legado de Ketchum"

Bien es hora de desatarlos. –Dijo aquel tipo chasqueando sus dedos donde los amarres de los adultos ketchum se zafaron.

Rápida mente Serena y Ash fue hacia los cuerpos de sus 2 hijos.

¡Vamos mis pequeños despierten…! ¡No le hagan esto a su mamá y papá por favor….noo! –dijo por ultimo Serena antes de romperse en llanto abrazando los 2

Sus hijos.

Los sentimientos de Ash chocaban uno con otro el sufrimiento, la ira, e impotencia se acumulaban dentro de él.

Les dije que la familia es solo una debilidad. –Dijo aquel tipo dándoles una mirada seria.

Ash y Serena le miraban con rabia aquel tipo que les arrebato la vida a sus hijos

Sienten la ira, o no, Ash, Serena, y ahora… los 3 somos iguales. –Dijo con un tono burlón

En eso Ash como hacia el sujeto tratando de golpearlo.

Vamos Ash, trata de vengarte así como lo acabo de hacer, pero hoy no es el momento para eso. –Dijo aquel tipo desvaneciéndose frente a Ash y Serena y apareciendo frente a la puerta mucha suerte en encontrarme Ash nos veremos después

De la casa. – Suerte dándole una explicación a la policía…si es que les cree.

Continuara.

Bien quise mejorar este fic y darle seguimiento después de mucho tiempo bastante espero adelanto servirá para el prólogo y la introducción del fic.


End file.
